<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Error; Urgent Need for Repairs by randomthrowaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256342">Error; Urgent Need for Repairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway'>randomthrowaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/F, GP! Pandora, Mind Break, Noncon to Con, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aile is on her way to stop Serpent from fusing with Model W, however before she can do that, she has to face Pandora. However, surely, she will manage to get past her, and save the day in the end.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aile (Rockman)/Pandora (Rockman ZX)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Error; Urgent Need for Repairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aile’s mind still couldn’t really comprehend the fact that she had lost. Serpent had left Pandora to stall for time so that he could retrieve the Model W core, telling her to take ‘good care of her’, as it were. Pandora had been in front of Aile one moment, and then behind her the next, before pushing her down on the ground like it had been nothing, and keeping her that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While her face was pushed down and she could barely see what was going on, Aile could still very well feel it - she could feel her armour being stripped away from her by Pandora, exposing the all too normal clothing she wore beneath it, and the rough, merciless tear could only indicate that her opponent was intent on revealing her skin under that as well. She had already been scared, but panic gripped her as she could feel Pandora’s cold, metal hands roughly grasping at her underwear and tearing it off as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what do you think you’re doing?” Aile screamed at the top of her lungs, managing to turn her head back to look at Pandora standing over her, the girl’s face carrying none of the softness that one might expect someone who looked roughly the same age as Aile to have. No, she was as cold as her metal skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking care of you,” she replied in a matter-of-fact manner, as if stripping her opponents was something she normally did. Aile had wanted to shoot back a reply, but she was stopped by something on Pandora’s body which made her turn pale with fright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue strip on Pandora’s crotch had separated, slowly revealing a surprisingly human-looking cock, larger than Aile had ever imagined a cock could be - not that she had actually seen any before, but still, she had thought about them all the same. Pandora let it drop without much between Aile’s buttcheeks, the cold feeling of it making her realize that, despite how much it looked like flesh, it still was made of some form of metal all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! Stop- stop using that thing! Please, don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite,” Pandora hushed her, her voice not carrying a hint of cruelty despite what she was about to do. “You will feel better in a moment, Model ZX… that is a guarantee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Aile could try to make a retort, however, it seemed that Pandora had had enough. With little ceremony, she pulled back her hips momentarily in order to thrust inside of Aile with the maximum amount of efficiency. Gritting her teeth at the feeling of her lower lips being forcefully opened, she didn’t even have the time to think before Pandora started fucking her at full speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will hurt, at first,” Pandora explained, her tone not shifting at all despite her actions, stoic and unmoving, as if what she was doing was equivalent to teaching someone how to play a ball game. “However, this pain is only temporary… You will enjoy this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything more, instead seemingly focusing on thrusting into Aile with as much intensity as seemingly possible. She let out a loud whine as she could feel Pandora’s waist pushing into her ass, pushing her further and further into the ground. There seemed to be no possible way for her to escape this, and she was having increasing trouble enduring this; what was worse, though, was that it was just as Pandora had said - she was beginning to enjoy this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aile had no idea what it was, but she could feel something being pushed inside of her, as her insides began to feel more and more heated - as if Pandora was doing something inside of her that would make her aroused. However, even though she knew something was going on, she wasn’t able to keep a straight thought as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Letting out a loud moan, she could feel Pandora continuing to thrust inside of her as Aile began to suddenly orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandora must have said something, because she heard her voice, but Aile couldn’t register properly what it was that she was saying. No, instead, she found herself riding on the edges of a sudden orgasm, so close after her first one, her mind nearly consumed by this pleasure which seemed to be flooding over her, washing away any sense she might have had in this situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-aphrodisiacs, which will help in breaking you. Soon, you will not have to worry about anything at all, Model ZX.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hit her suddenly, a momentary break in the fog that clouded her mind that let her register what Pandora had just said. Yet, even though, as her mind pleaded for her body to struggle, she couldn’t practically move a muscle, so overwhelmed by the pleasure of it all that it simply did not respond. Even when she tried to speak, all that came out was a loud, pleasured moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter in the end, though, as whatever clarity that Aile might have had in that brief moment soon faded away entirely, as her third orgasm washed over her. Screaming loudly and without shame, she could feel her insides tightening around Pandora’s cock, which felt so good inside of her, which she wanted to keep inside of her forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cumming,” Pandora said blankly, and even though she had taken the time to announce it, the words themselves did not register in Aile’s head. Instead, she only felt a sudden fullness inside of her, a warmth inside of her that made her feel fulfilled in a strange, twisted way. It was so unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she never wanted to stop feeling like this. She didn’t even have any idea what she was supposed to do before this - instead, all she wanted was to stay in this moment, forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Pandora pulled out, Aile let out a needy whine, glancing back at the other girl, weakly shaking her hips in an attempt to entice her into fucking her again. Except, Pandora stared at her, completely failing to realize what the broken girl was wanting her to do. Instead, she seemed disinterested with her, already moving onto other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whining, Aile shambled on her legs and knees, grovelling at Pandora’s feet, looking up at her with begging eyes, not able to form sentences but trying her best to convey her intent through her actions. Pandora stared blankly at her for a moment, before she let out a resigned sigh, as she moved a hand down to pet Aile’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have to take care of you more, it seems…” Pandora said, and although the words failed to convey their meaning to the broken Aile, the actions that would follow them were more than enough for her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was done as a prize for @buyfagsatan on Twitter as part of my 50 Followers Celebration Raffle.</p><p>I've never played Megaman ZX, so I hope I managed to portray the characters in a decent manner.</p><p>For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>